


Splintered

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: It's rated mature but nothing graphic happens, They have sex but there's nothing romantic there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: This entire work was short enough for me to accidently type it into the summary box
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Owen Harper, Jack Harkness/Owen Harper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost entirely for me but if you're reading this I appreciate it and hope you enjoy it!  
> Tumblr is torchwoodbutmostlyowen

Sex with Jack, Owen observed, was different. Different from Katie or Gwen or any of those men he'd tried fucking when in London. Even different from Ianto - because the strong hands pressed to his shoulders or his waist or wherever else they momentarily resided were the only things keeping him from cracking. 

He'd been shattered by Diane leaving him, and now Jack was the only one brave enough to collect those pieces and attempt to hold them together until they stuck.


End file.
